Harry Potter y nuestra película
by Emily Odair Malfoy
Summary: Ligeramente AU. Michelle y Yeralis son enviadas a Hogwarts a hacer una película sobre algún Fic que se les ocurra pero todo se les va a salir de control, empezando por ellas XD. Un regalito para compensar el tercer capitulo de No Hay Mal Que Por Bien No venga-Ay aja XD ¡Que lo disfruten tanto como yo hacerlo!


_**Para compensar lo del tercer capítulo de No Hay Mal Que Por Bien No Venga- Ay aja XD, les dejo este pequeño fic que se me ocurrió en mis noches de insomnio XD**_

_**Todo esto es de la gran mente de J.K.R y solo me pertenece la historia y yo misma lo demás es de mi amiga XD.**_

_**Es un Two-shot (¿?).**_

_**Sin más que decir, que comience la lectura.**_

OoOoOoOoOo

Diosh, me estoy haciendo pipi de los nervios.

Los magos se han enterado de Fanfiction y gracias a esto quieren que dos escritoras hagan una película de algún Fic que se les ocurra hacer…Y por azares del destino nos eligieron a nosotras, aunque tenemos que soportar las protestas y reclamos de las demás escritoras por escoger a unas novatas para esto. Pero yo simplemente las ignore… ¡Y LES PUSE LA MALDICON GITANA, ADEMAS DE MALA YUYU POR ONCE AÑOS Y LES SAQUE LA LENGUA!...Si, tome eso muy maduramente.

Ahora mismo vamos en el tren para ir a Hogwarts solo que ningún estudiante puede estar con nosotros, así que tenemos que estar en la cabina de control. Muy incómodo he de decir pues está muy reducido el lugar, pero como pudimos nos acomodamos.

-Oye Yeralis, como que ya se me dumio la pierna…Despiértate chiquita- comento mientras sacudo mi pierna.

-A mí también, pero mi brazo…Señor, ¿Podría moverse tantito a la izquierda? Esta aplastando mi brazo- dice amablemente mi amiga y el conductor que está masticando un palillo de madera se mueve y deja salir al pobre brazo.- Gracias-

Tardamos como quince minutos para llegar a la ansiada escuela, al llegar tomamos nuestras maletas a toda prisa (y que en el acto golpeamos "sin querer" al conductor) y ya íbamos a salir como caballos desbocados de no ser porque la Profesora McGonagall nos saluda muy educdamente mientras desaparecía nuestras cosas. Después de explicarnos porque debía de hacer esto y calmarnos cuando entramos en un estado de histeria al no tener nuestros celulares nos hace aparecer en Hogwarts.

-Bien, señoritas aquí es donde tendrán que hacer…- y a partir de aquí es para mí bla bla bla bla.

"Disimuladamente" la dejamos hablando sola y vamos a curiosear por allí. Encontramos varios cuadros con personas con atuendos medio raros que nos miran con curiosidad hasta con asco, creo que es por ser muggles; idiotas, no saben los beneficios de ser muggle, por ejemplo…¡El internet! . Bah, a quien engaño, daría mi lap y libros por no ser muggle y estar estudiando aquí en vez de ciencias naturales y cosas como más muggles y aburridas como Historia. Dios, ¿Qué no el pasado era pasado?

-Niñas- nos llama la profesora cuando íbamos a tocar un cuadro y ponemos carita de yo no fui.- ¿Me están escuchando?-

-Sí, sí, por supuesto- respondo, moviendo la mano para restarle importancia.

- Bueno, pues repítanme lo que dije- Oh, oh.

-Bueno, pues…etto…vamos a hacer la película y…- se le corta la voz a mi amiga ante la mirada severa de la profesora

Suspira con resignación.

-Olvídenlo. Van a pasar ustedes para la selección de casa, ya sé que no son brujas pero hemos descubierto que han tenido varios antepasados magos y en nuestros registros de alumnos de este año aparecen sus nombres, por lo tanto van a estudiar aquí pero l hacer la película van a perder la mas de la mitad de sus clases, por eso volverán el próximo año a estudiar. Nos hemos tomado la libertad para comprar sus útiles y ya ustedes tendrán que ir por su varita al Callejón Diagon- termina.

-Eso ya lo sabíamos…bueno eso de nuestros familiares y gracias, que buena onda con eso que nos compraron los útiles, gracias- agradece Yeralis.

-Etto, yo no lo sabía- comento tímidamente.

-Ah, bueno, ahora ya lo sabes-

-Pero yo tengo una duda, si nosotros vamos a rodar la película vamos a necesitar:- saco una lista de metro y medio donde apunte ordenadamente (Si, claro, ordenadamente) lo necesario- Cámaras, luces, maquillaje, vestuarios, sangre falsa, un mono que escribe un guión, efectos especiales, tipos que sirvan el café, sangre falsa, montaje, especialista en escenarios, esos tipos que sostienen la wea esa (que por cierto, si es mexicana la película, se ve la cosa negra en todo momento), sangre falsa ,sonido, extras que no sirven ni para actuar para no ir a la escuela, unas sillas plegables que digan nuestros nombres de que somos directoras una gorrita italiana con bufanda y todo que suelen usar los directores sangrones y quejicas, también un megáfono …¿Y ya mencione sangre falsa?- termino.

-La mayoría ya lo tenemos, no se preocupe señorita- contesta algo confusa y anonada la profesora- pero ya llegaron los niños, por favor síganme todos- dice en voz alta para que la bola de niños que vienen ahora nos siga.

Nosotras nos hinchamos de orgullo y vamos al costado de la profesora McGonagall.

Al llegar miramos todo con tanto interés que creo que se me va a caer la baba.

Pasan los niños y yo solo pienso en lo maravilloso que me lo voy a pasar cuando por fin estudie en esta escuela que todo Potterhard desearía estar en vez de una escuela muggle, llena de muggles y materias muggles…Ugh, muggles atacan. Pero como decía va a ser todo un privilegio estar aquí… bueno, Van a pasar cosas feas pues actualmente estamos en el tercer libro, así que a nosotras nos va a tocar luchar en la guerra, claro que ya sabemos que va a pasar y tal vez y hasta podremos salvar a Fred y todos los que van a morir…Bueno, no porque ellos ya han leído los libros y saben que pueden cambiar sus destinos y salvarse a sí mismos. Quizás pueda quedarme con Harry, Draco o Neville, no sería pedofilia ni pederasta ¿verdad? Solo me llevarían unos dos añitos.

Ya había pasado como dos cuartos de hora después de mí monologo mental y yo ya tenía otra vez la pierna entumida, ya me canse de estar parada, tengo hambre y los mocosos bien gracias.

-Ya tengo hambre- murmuro para llamar la atención de Yeralis que esta cruzada de brazos y con una expresión de cansancio. Seguro y también tengo esa cara.

-Yo también, ¿De dónde rayos salen tantos escuincles? ¿Debajo de las piedras?- espeta por lo bajo mientras las dos miramos mal a los niños emocionados que faltan.

-Señoritas, ya casi, solo un par de minutos- nos dice la profesora McGonagall en el intermedio donde una chica era seleccionada a Hufflepuff.

Solo asentimos con desgana, sabiendo que esos _"dos minutitos"_ van a ser dos horas.

*Una hora después*

Bueno, pues no fue dos horas pero para mí si lo fueron, tanto que más de una vez casi me quedo dormida en el hombro de mi amiga pero ella me despertaba. También ella estuvo a punto caerse de no ser porque yo la agarraba antes de que se diera de bruces en el piso.

Exactamente cuando ya íbamos a protestar, la profesora McGonagall nos anuncia.

-Bien, cerraremos con broche de oro la ceremonia con las señoritas que nos harán el gran favor de dirigir y producir una película en nuestro nombre ya que el próximo año cursaran en esta institución. Es todo un honor tenerlas aquí y gracias por esperar- juro que casi lloro par la felicidad por la forma en que nos presenta con tanto orgullo que estoy segura que también Yeralis lo sintió. Definitivamente la perdonamos por la tardanza- Ramírez García, _Janisse _Michelle- me nombra y pronuncia mal mi nombre.

- _Janis_, se pronuncia _Janis_- gruño mientras me siento en el taburete y la mujer me pone el sombrero que me taparía los ojos de no ser porque mis lentes rectangulares lo detienen.

-Ummh… Definitivamente no Hufflepuff, no, esa no es tu casa y te desesperarías de ver sonrisas e hiperactividad por doquier…Gryffindor no pues tú no tienes esa osadía ni tanta curiosidad… ¡Ah, esto se pone mejor! Esa astucia, egocentrismo, esas formas de conseguir lo que quieres e ideas son dignas de Slytherin, pero tú no eres tan fríamente calculadora, te dejas llevar por las cosas, no, en Slytherin no pero… Oh ¿Pero que veo? …Si, eso… La inteligencia, creatividad e imaginación viven ti, no quieres reconocer tu inteligencia pero si solo te esfuerzas lograrías tantas cosas, llegarías tan alto, además de esa originalidad que tu perteneces es digna de algún gran inventor… Si, definitivamente perteneces a esta casa ¡RAVENCLAW!- grita finalmente el Sombrero Seleccionador.

La mesa en cuestión aplaude y ya voy a sentarme a mi casa. Qué bien suena eso: El lugar donde estaré siete años, donde podre enorgullecer y levantar la casa de Rowena Ravenclaw ganando puntos en clases, porque con ese tipo de enseñanza, hombre, ¿Quién no quiere estudiar? Ya me veo en la biblioteca, de cabeza en algún libro y con diez más a mí alrededor esperando ser leídos. Ya veo porque Hermione Granger se volvió el ratón de biblioteca, pero lastima, ya tiene competencia.

Camino en dirección a la mesa de las águilas y siento como si flotara, es más, siento que estoy en el mismísimo cielo donde ángeles vestidos con togas blancas y suaves como la seda tocan música celestial con el arpa y sus bellas voces. Y en ese momento caigo del cielo tan hermoso cuando la profesora McGonagall me detiene y dice que espere, yo con cara de :OKAY: me quedo a su lado.

-Miguel Hernández, Yeralis- llama la profesora.

Ella camina al taburete con paso firme y le colocan el Sombrero.

-Interesante, esto es muy interesante: Lealtad de Hufflepuff, pero no eres de allí, bastante… Ummmh, digamos que te gusta reposar la energía…Ravenclaw, tienes la inteligencia la voluntad e originalidad, podrías estar bien allí, pero tampoco: mucho cerebritos que tal vez no soportarías… Slytherin es una viable: astucia, ingenio, inteligencia y determinación para llegar más y más alto son los requisitos que pidió Salazar, pero la avaricia y el poder juntos pueden cegarte y es lo que menos quieres… Valiente, traviesa, algo osada y muy curiosa. Esa mente combinada con buenos pensamientos y valentía puede hacer que llegues alto ¡Maravillosa combinación! Te pondré en ¡GRYFFINDOR!- grita con entusiasmo y yo aplaudo.

Ella camina hacia mí y nos abrazamos, entusiasmadas por todo.

Nos separamos y miramos a la severa maestra, como pidiendo permiso para ahora si sentarnos a nuestras mesas.

-Felicidades, señoritas, y las espero el año que viene para que entren a estudiar a esta institución. Pero ahora les mostrare al elenco con el que van a trabajar- siento como en la montaña rusa: el estómago hasta la garganta, ganas de llorar, reír y gritar a la vez , el corazón queriendo conocer el mundo y los ojos nublados por que el cerebro se fue de vacaciones a él triangulo de las bermudas. No puede ser, ya voy a ver y conocer a los personajes que he admirado y que de otros me he enamorado ¡EN PERSONA! Dios, creo que me voy a desmayar.

Y en ese momento en el que me quiere y no dar la cochinada, entra el elenco.

(N/A: estos son sus pensamientos)

_Santísimo Merlín, allí veo a Blaise Zabinni esta mejor de lo que me imagine…¡¿Pansy Parkinson?! ¡Es mas bonita de lo que me imagine!...Esa cabellera rubia …¿Sera Draco Malfoy? Ugh, como que Draco ha dejado su caminar de abogado que sabe que ya ha ganando su cliente y lo ha cambiado por el de Caperucita Roja…¡Ah, es Luna Lovegood! Aww, es tan kawai como siempre._

_¡¿THEODORE NOTT?! ¡¿ASI DE BIEN BUENAS NOCHES ERES?! Uf, este si le hago la lucha por que sea mío._

_Hannah Abbott, Cho Chang, Oliver Wood…Nah, nada del otro mundo._

_Esa debe de ser Ginny Weasley ¿Cómo no confundirla con su cabello rojo? Ah, pero eso era obvio: Ron Weasley de protector, LOL. Harry Potter…*babea* ¡es hermoso, glorioso, escultural! ¡Vaya, pero allí esta mi dragón rubio platinado! Tan galán *jadeo* Ahora ya se porque casi toda población femenina esta que se le hecha encima, y casi es por Hermione Granger que es inconfundible por su rebelde pelo castaño. No se de que se queja, mi cabello no tiene ni forma, solo de un lado es lacio relamido y el otro con pocas ondas y para acabarla de rematar se me esponja horrores, ya quisiera esa cabellera rebelde para cogérmelo en una cola de caballo y luego soltarlo al mas puro estilo de "L'Oreal, porque tu lo vales"._

_¿Y ese que viene atrás?... *gritito ahogado* ¡Neville Longbottom! ¡Tan tierno y guapo! Para que vean, viejas chancludas que exigen lo que no hay de no ser por el dinero y cirugías plásticas, eso es belleza natural. Como lo quiero, es tan tierno, tan lindo, tan kawai, tan apapachable… esa torpeza es igual a la mia, somos tan iguales y diferentes a la vez, seriamos la pareja más perfecta en el colegio… ¡A la mierda Harry, Draco y Theo! ¡Yo me quedo con Neville!._

(N/A: Estos pensamientos son verídicos que yo ya no espero a un Elegido -Harry- o algún Huron Insoportable –Draco- o un Invisible –Theo-, yo espero a mi Neville y NO, no es un príncipe azul, que quede claro)

_Fred y George Weasley… ¿Por qué siento como que algo malo va a pasar? ¿Y exactamente con Yeralis?... Ummmh, a ver hay que pensar: a Yeralis le gustan algunos personajes de HP, ¿Cuáles eran?...Draco pero yo lo reclame (uwu)… Harry pero es casi de las dos (e.e)… Neville pero ¡ES MIO! ¡MIO, MIO, MIO, MIO, MIO Y MAS MIO! (:3) Solo queda Fred y George… Fred y…George…George y Fred… George y…¡FRED! ¡Mierda, mierda, mier-¡_

Un grito me saca de mis pensamientos y veo que Yeralis está hiperventilándose mientras se agarra la cara.

-¡Oh my Herman, Oh my Herman!- repetía en voz baja pero todo el salón se ha quedado en silencio por lo que se escucha con toda claridad lo que dice -¡ES FRED!- grita a todo pulmón mientras empieza a correr en círculos unos segundos.

Yo solo me quemo el coco pensando en que hacer para detener en lo que viene en 3…2…1… ¡Sálvense quien pueda!

Se acerca a los gemelos pelirrojos que hasta ahora tenían una cara de orgullo, diversión, curiosidad y miedo. Mi amiga se inca y empieza a alabarlos: /._./

-Alabado seas, alabado seas- exclama mientras hace lo que dice con Fred.

Y un minuto después de hacer eso se desmaya.

-¡Yeralis!- chillo mientras voy a su auxilio.

La volteo y toco su frente para ver si está bien, luego con la mano le doy aire.

-¡Hey tú, si tú, dame tu vaso de agua por favor!- le pido a un tipo de Hufflepuff que estaba más cerca, este con recelo me da su vaso de agua- Tranquilos, ahorita se le pasa, ya ha ocurrido esto cuando fuimos a una librería enorme.- exclamo para que todos se calmen.

Le vacío el vaso en la cara y el efecto es inmediato.

-¡FREEED!- despierta con ese grito y se levanta para buscar al pelirrojo

-¡Tranquila!- me acerco a ella y la sujeto de los hombros para que no vaya a hacer nada malo- tranquila, espérate un rato-

Le ayudo con ese típico ejercicio de "respira profundo…y suelta, inhala…y exhala" y después de un minuto ya está tranquila.

-¿Sabes? No sé porque te has puesto así si te tomaste el jarabe que te dio el psicólogo antes de subir al tren…porque lo hiciste ¿no es así?- pregunto al ver se muerde el labio inferior con nerviosismo.

-Bueno, no exactamente eso…LoCambiePorAguaMientrasTuNoVeías, además ¿Cuál de todos los psicólogos - lo dice tan rápido que casi no le entendí pero la mire con reproche.

-¿Sabes? Deberías de tener en cuenta que te lo tienes que tomar ¿Por qué lo cambiaste?-

-Porque tú no te tomas las pastillas que te receto el psicólogo…-

- Buen punto, me las empezare a tomar…Por cierto ¿Cuál de todos los psicólogos que hemos tenido?-

-El que aún no se corta las venas, toma una sobredosis o en medio de una cita se avienta por la venta…O sea Claudio-

-¿El que es como _del otro bando_?

-Ese mismo-

-Ah…-

-Oye, ¿Por qué tú no te le aventaste ni a Draco ni a Harry?-

-Porque yo si estoy cuerda- segundos después nos echamos a reír, ni yo me lo creí- Nah broma, estaba pensando más en alguien como en para estar planeando violarlos aquí mismo-

-¿Neville?- murmura

-No, claro que no…- contesto en un susurro ella aun no sabía de eso.

- Sabes que es más fácil de conseguir y estas más enamorada de él ¿verdad?-

-¿Qué?-

-Sobre Neville Longbottom, sé que estas enamorada y…-

-¡Ah, pero creo que en el desmayo se te han muerto varias neuronas!- exclamo en una risa nerviosa mesclada con histeria- ¡Deberías de descansa, amiga!-

-No pero yo lo que digo…- la interrumpo

-¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Ahora mismo nos vamos a la enfermería o mejor aún a tu Sala Común en Gryffindor!-

-No me se aun la contrase…-

-Profesora McGonagall ¿podría ayudarme en esto, por favor?-

-Por supuesto, ahora le mando un perfecto de Gryffindor… señorita Jones, acompáñelas por favor- y una chica de morena de piel olivácea se nos acerca.

-Claro que si profesora-

-Pero Mich, no es necesario, además yo sé muy bien por buenas fuentes que tu estas enamorada de Nevi…- no le dejo terminar la frase y le cubro la boca con una mano y con la otra la abraso mientras palmeo su cabeza.

-Ah, mi amiga que no sabe lo que dice ¿Cierto?-

-No, yo sé muy bien lo que dije, y es que etas enamora de Neville Long…- dice contra mi mano y siento como se me sube los colores a la cara.

-Eso lo dicen todos, ahora vamos que ya estás diciendo más incoherencias-

-No es cierto, me lo ha dicho Sandra, por mucho que lo niegues no debes de decir cosas como esas a ella-

-Maldita traidora, juro que me vengare…- murmuro- ¡¿Ves?! Y tú dices que estas consiente de lo que dices, sabes muy bien que ella es una chismosa de primera-

-Bueno si pero…-

-Nada, y ahora mismo nos vamos…tu primero por favor- le digo a la perfecta y esta camina con paso firme.

La dejo en su sala común y yo me voy a la mia (con la ayuda de un perfecto de mi casa que me siguió) pues no tengo la cara para ir allí

_**OoOoOoOoOo**_

_**Uff, esto se me fue muy largo y juro que empecé hoy a las once de la mañana y ya son las diez de la noche.**_

_**Bueno, este es el regalito y espero que me dejen algún RR:33**_

_**Me despido porque si no estoy segura que no paro y esto se convertirá en una cita con el psicólogo XD.**_

_**Att: Emily**_

_**PD: ¡Dios, 3,133 palabras y contando!, es el fic más largo que he hecho**_


End file.
